Carlos Enrique Prado Herrera
Carlos Enrique Prado Herrera nacido, en La Habana, el 7 de enero de 1978, es un artista cubano contemporáneo. Tiene obras realizadas diferentes soportes visuales como la escultura, cerámica, instalaciones, dibujo, arte digital, performance, entre otros. Desde 2002 hasta la actualidad trabaja como profesor de Escultura y Cerámica en la Universidad de las Artes de Cuba - ISA (Instituto Superior de Arte). Desde el año 2006 se desempeña como Jefe del Departamento de Escultura de la Facultad de Artes Visuales de la misma Universidad. Es Miembro de la Unión de Escritores y Artistas de Cuba (UNEAC). Vive y trabaja en la Habana. Estudios terminados thumb|250px|right|Monumento, 2007. Colección [[Museo Nacional de la Cerámica de Cuba.]] Graduado de Master en Arte, mención en Artes Visuales en el ISA - Universidad de las Artes de Cuba en el año 2008. Graduado de la licenciatura en Artes Plásticas con perfil en escultura en el ISA - Universidad de las Artes de Cuba en el año 2002. Graduado de escultura y dibujo en la Academia de Bellas Artes San Alejandro de La Habana en el año 1996. Premios Ha obtenido varios premios y reconocimientos entre los que se encuentran: Segundo Premio de instalaciones en la Bienal de Cerámica “La vasija” en el año 2007, otorgado por el Museo Nacional de la Cerámica de La Habana. Tercer Premio en la VIII Bienal de Cerámica “Amelia Peláez” en el año 2006 y Mención en la VII Bienal de Cerámica “Amelia Peláez” en el año 2004, ambos galardones otorgados por el Museo Nacional de la Cerámica de La Habana. En el año 2003 obtuvo Premio en la Trienal Internacional de Cerámica Elit-Tile. Museo de Arte Moderno de Santo Domingo. República Dominicana. Otorga el Premio el Museo de la Cerámica Contemporánea de Santo Domingo. En el año 1996 obtuvo Premio de Escultura en el Salón de Académica 96, Evento Internacional de Escuelas de Arte de Hispanoamérica en la Academia de Bellas Artes San Alejandro. Trabajo docente En el 2002 comienza a trabajar como profesor de escultura y cerámica en la Facultad de Artes Visuales del ISA - Universidad de las Artes de Cuba, actividad que continua hasta la actualidad. Imparte el Taller Fundamental de Escultura en diferentes años académicos y el taller opcional “El proyecto personal en cerámica”. Ha sido tribunal en los exámenes de ingreso y en tesis de graduación. Es Jefe del Departamento de Escultura desde el año 2006, actividad que continua desempeñando. Impartió Taller de Modelado Académico en The Royal University College of Fine Arts (KKH) de Stockholm, Suecia, en el 2007. Fue Decano en funciones de la Facultad de Artes Visuales del ISA, entre los meses de julio y noviembre de 2009. Fue Artista invitado en el Departamento de Arte & Historia del Arte de la Universidad de Alabama de Tuscaloosa, USA, en el 2010. Exposiciones personales 2010: - Preludio y fuga. Impresiones digitales e instalación. Convento de San Francisco de Asís. La Habana. La exposición forma parte de la X Bienal de Cerámica de La Habana. 2009: - El icono escamoteado. Esculturas. Centro Hispanoamericano de Cultura. La Habana. 2008: - Project Room: Carlos Enrique. Esculturas e impresiones digitales. Pan-American Art projects. Miami, USA. - Terapia Sanitaria. Esculturas. Fundación Ludwig de Cuba. La Habana 2006: - Re-Visiones. Esculturas. Museo Nacional de la Cerámica. La Habana. - Todo para llevar. Esculturas portátiles. Galería Galiano. La Habana. 2005: - Otra forma más de mirar lo mismo. Impresiones digitales. Organizada por el Centro de Arte Contemporáneo Wifredo Lam y la Fundación Ludwig de Cuba. Galería del Centro Cultural ICAIC. La Habana 2002: - Mírate el mundo de otra manera. Esculturas. Galería La Acacia. Graduación del Instituto Superior de Arte. La Habana. - Miradas Posibles. Esculturas. Miramar Trade Center. La Habana. (Bipersonal). 1996: - Seudoexposición. Instalaciones. Academia de Bellas Artes San Alejandro. La Habana. - Transfiguración. Instalación con dibujos y esculturas. Centro Cultural Galería 23 y 12, La Habana. 1994: - Almas en pena. Dibujos. Galería Galiano, La Habana. 1993: - Con mi cruz a cuestas. Esculturas y dibujos. Galería Carmelo González, Casa de la Cultura del Vedado. La Habana. 1992: - Adolescencia. Esculturas. Galería 23 y 12, La Habana. Principales exposiciones colectivas thumb|250px|right|Atlantes, 2004. Colección [[Museo Nacional de la Cerámica de Cuba.]] 2009: - 1er Simposium de Instalaciones de San Pancho. Exposición Relación Irracional. San Pancho Cultural Center & Residence. Nayarit. México. - Exposición Cronos. Arte cubano contemporáneo. Galería La Casona. La Habana - CODEMA en la X Bienal. Exposición de esculturas colateral a la X Bienal de la Habana. Cede de CODEMA Nacional (Consejo Asesor para el Desarrollo de la Escultura Monumentaria y Ambiental) - El cuerpo humano. Muestra de obras de la colección del museo. Museo Nacional de la Cerámica. La Habana - Bienal de Cerámica “La vasija”. Organizada por el Museo Nacional de la Cerámica. Convento de San Francisco de Asís. La Habana. 2008: -The 13th Annual Los Angeles Art Show. Santa Monica Air Center. Santa Mónica, California, USA. - ArtMadrid 2008, Salón de arte moderno y contemporáneo. Recinto ferial Casa de Campo, Madrid. España. - IX Bienal de Cerámica -Escultura e instalaciones-, organizada por el Museo Nacional de la Cerámica. Salón blanco, Convento de San Francisco de Asís. La Habana. 2007: - Bienal de Cerámica “La vasija”. Organizada por el Museo Nacional de la Cerámica. Salón Blanco, Convento de San Francisco de Asís. La Habana - Exposición Gracias por el fuego, cerámica contemporánea cubana. Galería Villa Manuela, Unión de Escritores y Artistas de Cuba (UNEAC). La Habana. - ArtMadrid 2007, Salón de arte moderno y contemporáneo. Recinto ferial Casa de Campo, Madrid. España. - Exposición Visiones de un mundo de aromas. Palacio de las Convenciones. La Habana. 2006: - Trienal Internacional de Cerámica Elit-Tile. Museo de Arte Moderno de Santo Domingo. República Dominicana. - VIII Salón Internacional de Arte Digital. Centro Cultural Pablo de la Torriente Brau. La Habana. - VIII Bienal de Cerámica “Amelia Peláez”, organizada por el Museo Nacional de la Cerámica. Quinto Claustro del Convento de San Francisco de Asís. La Habana. - Exposición Taller Abierto. CODEMA Nacional. Colateral a la 9na Bienal de La Habana. - Exposición La ciudad otra – el hombre otro. Centro Hispanoamericano de Cultura. Colateral a la 9na Bienal de La Habana. - ArtMadrid, Salón de arte moderno y contemporáneo. Recinto ferial Casa de Campo, Madrid. España. - Exposición H2Oro. Galería de la Casa de la Poesía. La Habana. 2005: - Exposición Escultura Cubana Contemporánea, organizada por CODEMA Nacional. Realizada como parte del Evento Internacional “Cultura y Desarrollo”. Palacio de las Convenciones, La Habana. - Bienal de Cerámica “La Vasija”. Organizada por el Museo Nacional de la Cerámica. 5to Claustro del Convento de San Francisco de Asís. La Habana. 2004: - VII Bienal de Cerámica “Amelia Peláez”, organizada por el Museo Nacional de la Cerámica. Salón Blanco del Convento de San Francisco de Asís. La Habana. - Exposición “Lo Clásico”, cerámica contemporánea cubana. Centro Hispanoamericano de Cultura. La Habana. 2003: - Exposición “Sin Título” El objeto en la escultura contemporánea cubana. Facultad de Artes y Letras de la Universidad de la Habana. - Exposición BOSQUE. Colateral a la VIII Bienal de la Habana. Museo Nacional de la Cerámica, Castillo de La Real Fuerza. La Habana. - Exposición del Instituto Superior de Arte en el Pabellón de la Cultura. Recinto Ferial de Expocuba. - Exposición por el estreno de la obra de danza El violín descalzo. Gran Teatro de la Habana. 2002: - Feria de Arte Independiente de Madrid (FAIM). Casa de Campo de Madrid. España - Trienal Internacional de Cerámica Elit-Tile. Museo de Arte Moderno de Santo Domingo. República Dominicana. - Exposición REMAKE. Facultad de Artes y Letras de la Universidad de la Habana. - Bienal de Cerámica “La Vasija”. Museo Nacional de la Cerámica Contemporánea Cubana, Castillo de La Real Fuerza. La Habana. Conferencias - Carlos Enrique's artworks. Presentación de la obra y la trayectoria artistica. Departamento de Arte & Historia del Arte. Universidad de Mary Washington. Fredericksburg, Virginia, USA. 2010 - The State of Ceramic Art in Cuba. Bryant Conference Center Auditorium. Universidad de Alabama. Tuscaloosa, USA. 2010 - La cerámica artística contemporánea en Cuba. College of Arts and Science, Department Modern Languages and Classics. Universidad de Alabama. Tuscaloosa, USA. 2010 - The ceramic program at the University of Arts of Cuba. College of Arts and Science, Departamento de Arte e Historia del Arte. Universidad de Alabama. Tuscaloosa, USA. 2010 - Proyectos artísticos contemporáneos en cerámica. Conferencia comprendida dentro del Curso de apreciación sobre el desarrollo de la cerámica artística y artesanal en Cuba. Taller de cerámica, Mirta García Buch, La Habana. 2009. - Escultura en cerámica. Estrategias visibles desde el taller del ISA. Escuela profesional de Artes Plásticas, Isla de la Juventud. 2008. - Reflexiones Sanitarias. Presentación de la tesis en opción al grado de Master en Arte. Fundación Ludwig de Cuba, La Habana. 2008. - El taller de cerámica del ISA: Una alternativa para la escultura en Cuba. The Royal University College of Fine Arts (KKH). Stockholm, Suecia. 2007. - El creador y su obra. Historia de un artista “profesionalizado”. Ciclo de conferencias de la VIII Bienal de Cerámica Amelia Peláez. Convento de San Francisco de Asís. La Habana. 2006. - La enseñanza de la cerámica en el Instituto Superior de Arte. Convento de San Francisco de Asís. La Habana. 2005. - La experimentación en la cerámica. Presentación del Proyecto Barro Espiritual. Museo Nacional de la Cerámica Contemporánea Cubana, Castillo de La Real Fuerza. La Habana. 2002. - La escultura en Cuba. Mesa redonda con la participación de escultores cubanos de las distintas generaciones. Facultad de Artes y letras de la Universidad de La Habana. 1999. - La plástica en el mundo digital. 2do Encuentro de Realidad Virtual. Facultad de Radio Cine y TV del Instituto Superior de Arte. 1998 Colecciones Entre las colecciones públicas más importantes que cuentan con obras de Carlos Enrique se encuentran: el Museo Nacional de la Cerámica de La Habana; el Museo de la Cerámica Contemporánea MCC de Santo Domingo, República Dominicana; el mirador del Taoro en la Ciudad de Puerto de la Cruz, Tenerife, España; el Museo de la Danza de La Habana; el Museo de la Ciudad de La Habana; el Centro Cultural Dulce María Loynaz de La Habana; la Elf Genius art fundació de Barcelona, España y la PanAmerican Arts Projects, Dallas – Miami, USA. Tiene obras en múltiples colecciones privadas de Cuba, USA, España, Francia, Suiza, Alemania, México, República Dominicana, entre otros países. Bibliografía - Alberdi, Virginia: “Otro Carlos Enrique: retrato de un artista adolescente”, revista Artecubano, no. 2, La Habana, 1995, pp. 42-45, ilus. - Alberdi, Virginia: “Ni inocente ni neutral”, diario Granma, No 207 – año 41, La Habana, miércoles 31 de agosto de 2005, ilus. - Alberdi, Virginia: “Carlos Enrique Prado: Ni inocente ni neutral”, Cubarte, portal de la cultura cubana. Noticias, 3 de septiembre de 2005, ilus. http://www.cubarte.cult.cu/paginas/actualidad/noticia.php?id=26374&tabla=articulo_2005 - Alonso, Alejandro G.: Todo para llevar (cat.), Galería Galiano, La Habana, agosto de 2006. - Alonso, Alejandro G.: Re-visiones (cat.), Museo Nacional de la Cerámica, La Habana, noviembre de 2006. - Barreto, Emilio: “Prado transfigurado”, revista Cartelera Cultural, no. 64, La Habana, 1996, ilus. - Calvo, Onedys: “El ceramista escultor: Carlos Enrique, el artista”, revista Revolución y Cultura, no. 5-6, año 2006, pp. 59-65, ilus. - Castellanos, Israel: “La taza sanitaria emplaza”, revista digital La Jiribilla, No 223, La Habana 2005, ilus. http://www.lajiribilla.co.cu/2005/n223_08/mirada.html - Noceda Fernández, José Manuel: “Carlos Enrique Prado: con un mirar diferente”, revista La Gaceta de Cuba, no. 3, La Habana, mayo-junio, 2006, pp. 46-48, ilus. - Noceda Fernández, José Manuel: “Carlos Enrique Prado: La ritualidad del objeto”, Otra forma más de mirar lo mismo (cat.), Centro Cultural ICAIC, La Habana, julio de 2005. - Pereira, María de los Ángeles: “Descubrir lo sublime”, Mírate el mundo de otra manera (cat.), Galería La Acacia, La Habana, junio de 2002. - Pereira, María de los Ángeles: “Carlos Enrique, escultor”, revista Artecubano, no 2-3, La Habana, 2003, pp 48-51, ilus. - Prado Herrera, Carlos Enrique: “Terapia Sanitaria. Apuntes colaterales”, revista Noticias de Artecubano, no 8 año 9, La Habana, agosto de 2008, pp 7, ilus. - Prado Herrera, Carlos Enrique: Transfiguración (cat.), Centro de arte 23 y 12, La Habana, 1996. - Prado Herrera, Carlos Enrique: Todo para llevar (cat.), Galería Galiano, La Habana, 2006. - Reyes Cruz, Alain: “Aquí y allá. A propósito de la exposición personal Todo para llevar de Carlos Enrique Prado, en Galería Galiano”, revista Noticias de Artecubano, no 4 año 7, La Habana, septiembre-octubre de 2006, pp 3, ilus. - Rodríguez, Dianelys: “Todo para llevar”, Portal San Cristóbal de La Habana. Sept de 2006. http://www.sancristobal.cult.cu/bd/muestra.asp?id=225 - Sánchez Álvarez, Amalia: Almas en pena (cat.), Galería Galiano, La Habana, 1994. - Vasallo, María del Carmen: “Todo para llevar”, portal web Cubasí.cu, 28-08-2006. http://cultura-resena.cubasi.cu/desktopdefault.aspx?spk=160&clk=130258&lk=1&ck=67615&spka=35 - Veigas Zamora, José: “La escultura en Cuba. Siglo XX”, Fundación Caguayo y Editorial Oriente, Santiago de Cuba, 2005, pp. 346-348, ilus. Enlaces externos * Carlos Enrique Prado - Personal web site * Artistas Cubanos - Carlos Enrique * Panamerican Art Project Categoría:Carlos Enrique Prado Carlos Enrique Prado Carlos Enrique Prado Carlos Enrique Prado Carlos Enrique Prado Categoría:Nacidos en 1978 Categoría:Artistas cubanos Categoría:Artistas visuales Categoría:Visual Artists Categoría:Artes plásticas de Cuba